


Bon Anniversaire

by 823freckles



Series: Bleed to Love You [11]
Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Birthday, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-28
Updated: 2014-04-28
Packaged: 2018-01-21 03:20:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 821
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1535678
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/823freckles/pseuds/823freckles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alana Bloom did not do birthdays. Until Hannibal came along.</p><p>Day 13 of 30 Days of Hannibloom.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bon Anniversaire

**Author's Note:**

> This is meant to be slightly, just slightly crack-y and fun. So.

Thirty six. She couldn’t believe she was celebrating her thirty-sixth birthday.

Though “celebrate” was not the right term. She did not plan on celebrating. In fact, she planned on avoiding the words ‘happy,’ ‘birthday,’ and ‘congratulations’ if at all possible. And God help the man who asked her in a sing-song voice, “How old are you now?”

Alana Bloom did not do birthdays. Especially not as she got older and older, and less and less married, pregnant, and/or famous in her field. 

Not that she was even sure she wanted those things. She reflected on her life as she taught her first class of the day, grateful that no student knew what dreaded day today was.

Sometimes she pictured Hannibal presenting her with a ring. Sometimes she pictured Hannibal with a small, crying bundle in his arms. Sometimes she pictured a future and now, it always included Hannibal. She thought wryly that this was progress; in the past, her fantasies had included faceless males with very good bodies. Or Will. At least this time her fantasies included a lifetime relationship with a real, _sane_ man. 

For the rest of the day, she cringed every time she entered a room, worried that someone might surprise her for her “special day.” Blushing, she quickly deleted a voicemail message from her mother, glancing around her to make sure no one heard her mother belt out the birthday song. When she made it through the workday with only her mother’s message of “Happy birthday,” she considered it a success.

But she’d forgotten about Hannibal.

He knew her birthday, and she wondered what was in store for her when she went to his house.

“At least he won’t have streamers and balloons,” she thought as she drove to his house.

\---

He did not have streamers and balloons. He didn’t even have a cake. What he did have was…

“Mac and cheese?”

“You asked me once whether I knew how to cook anything simple, like your favorite. This is me proving that I can oblige,” he commented, as he presented her a plate. “Petit basque with roasted garlic, prosciutto, and gemeli.”

“Only you can make mac and cheese so fancy, Hannibal.” She took a tentative bite. It was creamy and cheesy, with the delicate smoky taste of the prosciutto mixing wonderfully with the mildly nutty flavor of the cheese. “Oh, and so delicious.” 

When they were finished with dinner, he cleared the table, imploring her to stay seated. She waited for him to return. When he did, he stood behind her, running his hands through her hair, down to her shoulders. He gave her a massage. Afterwards, she stood to kiss him, and he bent her forcefully over the table.

He growled in her ear as he hiked her dress up to her waist. “You told me once that you’d like me to…fuck you…in my dining room. This is me proving that I will oblige.” She shivered at his use of the word “fuck,” for she’d never heard him swear. It turned her on. She moaned as his fingers shoved aside her panties, and he groaned as he found her wet, ready for him. He fucked her against the table and she screamed out in pleasure, one of her fantasies fulfilled.

She took a shower next, and climbed into his bed, clean, warm, and content. She thought that perhaps Hannibal had given her the best birthday yet. She waited for him to return from his own shower, and while she waited, she dozed.

Soon she heard him enter the room and sit on the bed. She heard him shuffle, opening the drawer of his bedside table. A minute later, she felt the cool and light weight of a chain draped around her neck.

She opened her eyes. Alana grasped the pendant in her hand and pulled it gently from her neck. 

It was gorgeous. She stared at the large sapphire, her favorite royal shade of blue. It was surrounded by white and black diamonds in brackets of intricately shaped vines and flowers.

Hannibal stared at her, then lowered his eyes when he spoke. “It was my mother’s. She sent it to her sister for keeping before she…passed away. When it was returned to me, I didn’t believe I would ever find someone to give it to.” He sounded almost shy when he asked, “Do you like it?”

She felt tears form in her eyes. “I love it. Hannibal, I love it.” She grasped his chin and pulled his mouth to hers. She kissed him, her tongue darting out to moisten his lips. He sighed, his warm breath heating her mouth. He pulled away and smiled at her.

“Happy birthday, Alana.”

Indeed, Hannibal had given her the best birthday ever. She smiled as she touched the pendant, knowing that she’d wear it daily, smiling every time she touched it and thought of her lover.


End file.
